These Words Have Never Left a Mouth
by Citizenjess
Summary: On the heels of battling Apocalypse, Charles receives a little help from his friends. Set immediately after the four-part "Beyond Good & Evil" arc from season four. Implied Magneto/Charles.


Mostly, I wrote this because I adore both Erik-carrying-Charles, as well as protective!Wolverine. They are two great tastes that taste even greater together!

Summary: On the heels of battling Apocalypse, Charles receives a little help from his friends. Set immediately after the four-part "Beyond Good & Evil" arc from season four of the original animated series.

* * *

><p><strong>These Words Have Never Left a Mouth<strong>

* * *

><p>1.<p>

The Twelve: A dozen of the world's foremost telepaths. It doesn't surprise Wolverine that his friends have gotten mixed up in this Apocalypse business; it doesn't even surprise him that he mentally refers to the professor and his X-Men as 'friends'. Charles is the only person who has ever made him feel like all of the chaos and destruction in his life has a purpose. For that, he can even put up with Scott.

He feels more than sees the cosmic balance shift; literally, the universe moves, the telepaths revolt against Apocalypse, and Wolverine knows that they've won.

2.

He'd never liked partnerships; there were too many agendas, too many hands reaching into the same pot. The only reason he had agreed to this was because Apocalpyse had promised him things he could not achieve alone: The chance to start fresh, to build civilization up from scratch so that mutantdom was rightfully favored. He wasn't sure he'd ever believed that Magda could be reincarnated, but she, too, was worth it to him to try.

When he realizes how grave an error he's made, it's too late. While formidable, Magneto knows he's no match for Apocalypse. Helpless, he can only hope that the meticulous gathering ('kidnapping,' he reminds himself brusquely, 'you helped to abduct them') of telepaths might succeed where he could not. 'Charles,' he thinks desperately, 'it's up to you.'

He receives no response – he doesn't expect to – but his heart beats hopefully nonetheless, and somehow, he thinks that must be Charles' doing.

3.

Apocalypse is finally contained, and The Twelve's collective power collapses. Wolverine is there as soon as the energy barrier surrounding them disintegrates. He reaches Charles just before the other man sinks to the ground in a dead faint. "Good job, Chuck. I'll take it from here," he promises the limp, unconscious form in his arms.

When he sees Magneto levitating towards them, his first instinct is to protect. His second is to be furious. "I think you'd better hightail it in the other direction before I have my hands free again, bub," he threatens, but Magneto is unfazed.

"How is he?" he asks, nodding at Charles, head lolled back, eyes closed.

"None of your business."

Magneto exhales sharply. "I will take him," he says, and glowers when Wolverine tightens his hold on Charles. "You must help Ms. Grey," he points out. "I will transport Charles safely back to your base."

"Why do you care?" Wolverine's brow furrows in aggravation. "You were the one who put him here in the first place!"

"I can transport Ms. Grey instead, I suppose," Magneto smirks.

He can tell Wolverine is wavering. "Fine," he finally snaps, and shifts Charles bodily into Magneto's arms; he settles almost weightlessly against the other man's chest. "No tricks," Wolverine warns, and then leaves.

4.

Magneto arrives at the mansion first. Charles has been brought to the infirmary; one of Magneto's hands is now lightly clasped in both of his own like a stuffed toy. "Took you long enough," the other man goads, but it's at odds with the tender way he hovers over the unconscious professor. It prompts Wolverine to repeat his earlier question.

"Why do you care? You didn't give me an answer before. I want one," he insists, and is gratified when this causes Magneto to shift a little in his seat.

"I care … for the same reason you do," he finally says. Wolverine starts to protest, but he continues. "Charles offers people hope. He offers you a chance at redemption, a chance to be something better than what you would be without him." Surprisingly compassionate eyes settle on Wolverine's face. "Perhaps more than anything, Charles does not force his philosophies on anybody. He merely offers guidance, acceptance." Two pairs of eyes slide towards Charles' prone form. "He accepts that he cannot save everybody, but he tries anyways," Magneto murmurs, transfixed by the steady rise and fall of the bald man's chest. Then, turning back to face Wolverine, he adds, "Charles gives a damn. That is why you cannot stay away; and neither can I."

"Hmmph," Wolverine just grumbles.

5.

Charles wakes with an anticlimactic blink or three, his face sheepish as he focuses on Magneto. "I fear I spend the better portion of my life in bed," he jokes, and Magneto smiles. It's not necessary to explain all that has transpired; somehow, Charles just knows. Magneto's clasped hand still rests on the other man's chest, cradled by Charles' fingers. His heartbeat is steady; Magneto thinks he could probably get lost in it. "I should go," he suggests.

"You should," Charles nods, but neither of them moves until Wolverine returns. "Glad you're back with us, Chuck," he says briefly. He nods curtly at Magneto, who follows suit. Wolverine leaves again.

Charles watches the exchange with a small smile. "What?" Magneto finally ventures, and the perturbed little line that always forms between his brows when he's lightly aggravated appears; Charles' smile becomes a full-fledged grin. "Charles, what is it?"

"Nothing," Charles says at last, his voice thick with mirth. "It just … sometimes you and Logan have more in common than either of you knows."

Magneto's frown softens slightly. "I suppose that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. At least I don't remind you of Scott," he adds ruefully.

Charles gazes at him with exasperated affection. "There is that," he agrees, squeezing Magneto's fingers lovingly.


End file.
